life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2: Brave New World
"Brave New World" is the second episode of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. The episode was released on October 19, 2017. Due to a technical error, the episode was accidentally released on October 13 on Xbox One.Reddit post by Toby Palm, Community Manager Synopsis Chloe, Rachel, and their parents are present in Principal Wells' office over their cutting of school in the previous episode. Depending on dialogue and some choices in the previous episode, Chloe may be expelled and Rachel may lose her role in The Tempest play. Rachel and Chloe agree to meet in the junkyard later. David Madsen and Joyce Price announce that David is moving in which causes Chloe to storm off to the junkyard, where she fixes up a truck, receives a call from Frank asking her to wait there, so he can pick her up and suffers a horrific nightmare involving her father, the forest fire and the raven, Rachel arrives and the two talk about recent events and their plans to leave Arcadia Bay. Rachel eventually leaves Chloe with a bag of clothes. Frank arrives with a passenger and Chloe is inadvertently introduced to Frank's new puppy. Frank asks Chloe to collect a debt from Drew North owed to Damon Merrick, however, things become complicated when Damon himself shows up. Afterwards, Chloe attends The Tempest production at the behest of Rachel with Chloe forced into an unfortunate turn of events. After, Rachel and Chloe further discuss their plans to leave Arcadia Bay and decide to sneak into Rachel's home to gather clothing and other items but are thwarted when Rachel's father, James Amber greets them. He and Rachel's mother, Rose Amber, insist Chloe stays for dinner. Things get heated when James' seeming infidelity is exposed but James himself makes a startling revelation about the mysterious woman. Checkpoints # Principal's Office (Prologue) # Blackwell Parking Lot # Junkyard # Dream # Junkyard - Later # Frank's RV # Dormitories # Boys' Dormitories # Campus - Backstage # The Tempest # Neighborhood # Amber House (Epilogue) Characters * Chloe Price * Rachel Amber * David Madsen * Joyce Price * Frank Bowers * Damon Merrick * William Price (dream sequence) * Maxine Caulfield (Mentioned) * Raven * Drew North * Mikey North * Steph Gingrich * Eliot Hampden * Dana Ward * Hayden Jones * Juliet Watson * Travis Keaton * Nathan Prescott * Sean Prescott * Evan Harris * Samantha Myers * Victoria Chase * Samuel Taylor * Sera Gearhardt * Skip Matthews * Raymond Wells * James Amber * Rose Amber * Pompidou * Officer Berry (Mentioned) * Anthony North (Mentioned) * Cynthia Hampden (Mentioned) Licensed Soundtrack *"No Care" - Daughter (plays when Chloe is tagging the bathroom) *"Youth" - Daughter (plays in the end of the episode) *"Taking You There" (Acoustic) - Broods (plays in the scene after the show) Reception The episode received mostly positive reviews and slightly higher scores than the first episode.Metacritic * GameInformer - 8/10 * XboxAchievements - 7/10 * IGN - 7.8/10 * HardcoreGamer - 4.5/5 * Metro UK - 8/10 * Express UK - 4/5 * WindowsCentral - 4/5 * Wccftech - 8.5/10 * Destructoid - 7.5/10 * PlayStationLifeStyle - 9.5/10 * GamesRadar - 4/5 * AppTrigger - 8/10 * PushSquare - 7/10 * Twinfinite - 4/5 * AttackOfTheFanboy - 4/5 * Trusted Reviews - 4/5 * NZ Gamer - 9/10 * CGMagazine - 6/10 * GeekCulturePodcast - 8.5/10 * TrueAchievements - 4/5 * InsideGamer - 7/10 * XGN.nl - 6.5/10 * CulturedVultures - 8/10 * CogConnected - 8.5/10 * TechRaptor - 6/10 * GameMag.ru - 9/10 * JustPushStart - 7.5/10 * Metacritic * OpenCritic Achievements There are eleven achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox. Inconsistencies * A patch update with the release of Episode 2 resolved a canon inconsistency where it had been heavily implied by the timestamps on Joyce's texts during Chloe's dreams in "Awake" that the date and time William died was 6/21/2008 at 11:57 am. However, according to the canon of the original game, William died in 2008 when Max was aged 13 (evidenced by the in-game dialogue, "I'm 18 years old inside my 13 year old self... How?", and the journal entry: "Then I found myself actually back in the photo... to when I was 13 years old. I was back in Chloe's kitchen in the year 2008.") The only time period in 2008 that Max would be 13 years old is 09/21/2008 to 12/31/2008. The patched date is now 9/28/2008, which makes this a Sunday and exactly a week after Max turned 13. SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01.png|The date on Joyce and Max's texts in Episode 1 was 6/21/2008. SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01-Patched.png|The date is now patched to 9/28/2008 with the release of Episode 2. Trivia * The title of this episode is, again, a reference to William Shakespeare's The Tempest ''and derives from Miranda's speech in Act V, Scene 1: "O brave new world, that has such people in't!". * This is the only episode that does not have its achievement for completing the episode derived from the same quote as the title. * In Wells' office if the player picks the "Why not leave with a bang?" option Chloe says she's only sorry that she had but one fuckoff to give. This is a reference to the American revolutionary spy Nathan Hale who said on the morning of his execution by hanging "I only regret, that I have but one life to lose for my country." * The teaser for Episode 2 that appears at the end of Episode 1 depicts Chloe in a room with her back to a closed door as Damon bangs it, but in the episode it's daytime, Damon does not bang the door but beats Drew in front of it and Chloe doesn't have her back to it while it's closed. * During the dream sequence, screams and crying can be heard. These screams and cries are similar to that of the noises of Hell from the game ''Doom 3. * When Chloe falls asleep in her truck in Episode 2, Rhianna's feet were actually being held up by the assistant director, and she also forgot her mocap shoes that day.Life is Strange: Before the Storm with Rhianna DeVries, voice of Chloe * Originally Victoria was meant to put eye drops/laxatives in the tea instead of pills. Videos Life is Strange Before The Storm Episode 2 Teaser Trailer|Teaser at the end of Episode 1. Before the Storm Episode 2 Teaser|Official Episode 2 Teaser. Life is Strange Before the Storm Ep 2 Trailer ESRB References de:Episode 2: Schöne Neue Welt pt-br:Episódio 2: Brave New World ru:Эпизод 2: О дивный новый мир Category:Episodes (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Episodes Category:Episode 2: Brave New World